VGCW/2014-04-24
'"Whatever Manager It Takes" Match' Matchup Winner Other Plot Chie is backstage after Elizabeth's victory, when she passes by Shadow Peach, who asks where her belt is, revealing that due to her victories the previous show over Bayonetta and Lightning, she will be challenging her for the Casualette Championship in the Main Event, not with the 'Power of Devils', but with the 'Power of Shadows'! Hearing the mention of Shadows is enough to get Chie to take note, declaring that she would eat a ribeye, NY strip, tenderloin, t-bone, and a can of sake in anticipation, and that's the bottom line, because Steak Cold said so! After some technical difficulties, we cut to The Last Sheikah backstage, with Zelda attempting to wake up Impa for their upcoming matches....and to shout at Impa to make her stop using the "Triforce of Wisdom" and get in the ring! '"Bad Knees in the Families" Match' Matchup Winner Other Plot Frustrated by not having a match since Breakdown 2/3, Gurl Gamer Champion Ayla confronts Other GM Samus backstage asking for a fight that evening against 'Purple' for no reason but to fight her. Samus decides that a #1 Contender will be declared later that evening, and if Lightning beats Ayla, she'll also face Ayla in a Triple Threat the next show. Ayla is satisfied with these developments. '"Mirror Shield" Extreme Rules Match' Matchup Winner Other Plot Looking to outshine The Saint in booking due to not being booked in the Anniversary Show, and to have time to prepare for the #1 Contender Matches later that evening, Samus contacts the New Witch Order's Bayonetta and Sindel to put on a long, entertaining match. What kind of match? Well... '"How We Book It in Space" Tornado Tag-Team Flaming Tables Match' Matchup Winner Other Plot After a brief intermission, Samus is backstage with Chell, and Samus has deduced that due to Chell's 3-0 Singles streak, she is warranted a spot in the #1 Contender Match, noting that she'll either rise to the top or fall back amongst the pack depending on the outcome, and her opponent is someone who is supposedly itching to break her streak... 'Gurl Gamer #1 Contenders Match' Matchup Winner Other Plot Shortly afterwards, Shaundi runs into Van Carema Franziska Von Karma backstage to report that Roll has been missing ever since Breakdown 2/3 (also apparently she's 27). Von Karma agrees to help look for Roll while she also looks for The Saint, who Samus wants whipped for not showing up. 'Gurl Gamer #1 Contenders Match #2' Matchup *If Lightning wins, she faces Ayla and the winner of the above match in a triple threat match for the Gurl Gamer Championship, otherwise Ayla faces the above match’s winner one-on-one for the title. Winner Other Plot Suddenly, Ayla attacks the already beaten-down Lightning, screaming that she will beat all challengers, and that the title will always belong to her. The crowd is stunned into complete silence at what just happened... 'Casualette Championship Match' Matchup Winner Other Plot Von Karma is in the Car Park Parking Lot on the phone to an unknown person, noting that their boss (presumably The Saint) has returned to the building, and then starts on looking for Roll...however, unbeknownst to Von Karma, a car's engine can be heard. With her last quip being that it takes a fool to know a fool, the car speeds towards her from behind, and the screen cuts to black. Nothing but an impact can be heard. The Credits roll. Category:Broadcast Category:Female Division Category:Singles Category:Extreme Rules Category:Tornado Tag Team Category:Tables Category:No.1 Contenders Category:Casualette Championship